


Woman like me

by EvilQueenRegina2015



Series: Fame [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Actress Regina, All Different Kinds Of Smut, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Director Emma, F/F, Falling In Love, Famous, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Smut, because why not, g!p Emma, secretly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueenRegina2015/pseuds/EvilQueenRegina2015
Summary: Actress Regina Mills lands a leading role in the new murder/mystery mini series, and gets to work together with brilliant director Emma Swan (G!P).(Disclaimer: this features Robin Hood, but he’s the bad guy)





	Woman like me

The headlines read: _Robin Hood and Regina Mills to star in a new murder/mystery mini series._

Regina Mills pushed away the paper and took a sip of her lukewarm coffee. She made a face after she’d swallowed—she had not missed set coffee.

It had been a while since she had taken on a new project, mainly because of her management, but she’d held off for the right one.

And this one felt right.

A mini series with a big star like Robin Hood was likely to lift off without much promotion, and she couldn’t say she didn’t have a following either.

Both her Twitter and Instagram accounts had around a million followers, even after a year of inactivity—from acting—from her. She still posted updates on her life.

“Nice, isn’t it?”

The warmth of his body made her shudder and she looked up into Robin Hood’s blue eyes.

“I’m not sure what you are referring to—the coffee is hideous and the headline could’ve been better,” she replied. She didn’t know _what_ it was, that made her feel uncomfortable in his presence.

Maybe it was the fact that within seconds of meeting, her stepped into her personal space and didn’t seem to notice whenever she stepped back.

She rolled her eyes as she started walking, only stopping to throw away the paper cup.

“I think it’s great that we get the chance to work together,” he said, ignoring her need for personal space once again and wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they made their way to the set. “I follow you on social media, and I just want to say I feel honored that you chose a project with me to get back into acting.”

She shrugged him off, and then glanced up at him. “This sounded like something I’d want to share with the world.” She didn’t want him to think she was working on this because _he_ was.

He hummed in agreement. “That was the reason I took this role too.” He grinned at her and tried again to wrap his arm around her shoulder. She stepped aside, a smile on her face to soften the blow.

“I’m sure it’ll be great.” She glanced around and spotted blonde, curly hair and her smile turned into something more genuine. “Now, if you’ll excuse me—I’m going to introduce myself to the director.”

She hurried away from Robin, not even bothering to look back to him, as she made her way to the familiar woman.

Emma Swan.

It had been a while since she’d worked with her, but she’d always enjoyed it. Emma was an amazing director—stern, but never rude.

It wasn’t the first day of filming—Regina had filmed a couple of her scenes with others already—so she was surprised it was the first time that she saw Emma.

Just as she was about to reach her, Emma turned around and a smile brightened her face when she saw Regina.

“Regina Mills,” she exclaimed, before she swooped her up in an unexpected hug. “I’ve been waiting for the day we would work together again.”

Regina softened in Emma’s arms, and wrapped her own arms around the blonde as she laughed, everything somehow lighter already.

“Emma Swan,” she murmured in Emma’s ear, before they pulled back from each other with soft smiles. “I’d expected to have seen you at my first scenes.”

“Yea.” Emma sighed, and rolled her eyes. “Me too, but I’d had a night shot with our other star the night before—sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Regina chuckled when Emma widened her eyes. “I didn’t even know you were directing this.”

“And here I thought you’d picked this role just for me,” Emma said, her hand on her chest in mock heartbreak. “I was actually hired at the last moment, but as long as you didn’t pick this for Robin Hood, you’re fine.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Gods, no. I did for the story, of course.”

“Good, because it’s an awesome story—and with me directing it’ll be epic, something to remember us all by.” Emma winked, and Regina snorted a laugh.

“We’ll see what makes this epic—your directing, or my acting.” She moved closer to Emma again. She could see the way the blonde reacted to her proximity—her pupils widened and her body tensed—and she smiled again. “I can’t wait to start this challenge.”

Emma cleared her throat and then swallowed visibly, before she returned the smirk. “May the best woman win, Regina,” she breathed.

Regina felt her body react to Emma’s voice, just like it always did when they started their flirting and challenging. Her core throbbed with need and she wet her suddenly dry lips before she stepped back.

Emma adjusted her stance, and a quick glance told Regina that Emma was just as affected as she was. Emma, though, couldn’t hide it as easily as Regina could.

When she looked up again she could see the flush on Emma’s face and she tried to keep her face neutral as her thoughts seemed to run away with her—all she wanted to do was pull Emma to a dark corner and kiss her.

“So—uh—are we ready to start shooting?”

Emma glanced around, her eyes narrowed as she focused on a couple of people around and then she glanced back at Regina.

“I am if you are.”

Before Regina could respond, a warmth against her back made her startle and she jumped. She quickly turned around, now pressed against Emma’s front, facing Robin.

“You can’t just sneak up on me like that,” she scolded him, her voice shaky as Emma’s erection pressed against her lower back.

Her pussy clenched.

Robin smiled at her. “Are we ready to shoot our first scene together?” He asked as he glanced between Emma and Regina.

Emma stepped back, and Regina shuddered as she missed the pressure and the heat radiating off of Emma.

“Why don’t you two find your marks, so that we can get this show on the road?”

Regina waited until Robin had turned and was on his way to the set before she glanced behind her, and winked at Emma before she made her way to her mark, her core still throbbing with need.

It was going to be a long six months working with Emma, if the last ten minutes were any indication.

—SQ—

Regina pushed away from Robin, her cheeks flushed with annoyance after three takes of a hug. He held her too tightly, his arms around her waist as his whole body pressed to hers.

She could _feel_ his arousal and she wanted to run. The only problem was, he was ready to follow her wherever she went.

“You’re holding her like you’re trying to keep her from running,” Emma said as she stood from her directors chair. She made her way over to them, the headphones around her neck.

“I hold her like I like her.” Robin sounded just as frustrated as everyone around them felt, and Regina rolled her eyes.

“Regina, would you mind showing Robin how to hug with me?” Emma asked, and she widened her eyes and glanced at the blonde to see if she was serious.

“Sure.”

They hugged—a friendly hug that had them hardly touching. But with Emma, Regina wanted more. She _wanted_ Emma to hold her like Robin had.

“See?” Emma asked as she pulled back from the hug. “You start there, and then when your characters are comfortable with each other you can change it up.”

“What was wrong about what I did?” Robin grunted out in frustration, and again Emma turned to Regina.

“Would you mind?”

Regina shook her head with her eyes narrowed, and then Emma pulled her in.

Emma pressed herself against Regina in a way that made her body throb with need. Emma grew hard against her, and Regina knew it would be difficult to hide that.

“Oh.” Robin murmured as he watched them, a flush on his face. “I see what you mean.”

“Do you realize that makes Regina uncomfortable?” Emma asked as she tried to step back.

Regina held her hand on Emma’s lower back.

“You’re forgetting the way he prolongs it—it’s not just when we’re filming,” Regina added and Robin’s flush only deepened. When Regina pulled back, she made sure her body still hid Emma’s arousal. “Let’s just make sure we are aware of it.”

“Why don’t we take a break?” Emma’s frustration sounded through in her voice and Regina couldn’t help but agree with her. Emma turned to her then, her eyes dark. “I’m hungry.”

Emma made her way through the set and toward the trailers, and all Regina wanted was to follow her.

Robin had other ideas. “So, would you like to have lunch with me?” He asked. He was still standing too close for comfort.

She blinked and then turned toward him, her features schooled in a neutral expression while her heart thudded loudly in her chest.

“I really need a moment to myself, if you don’t mind.” Normally, she would promise something like a rain check—but Robin really did make her uncomfortable in a way she couldn’t place.

Before he could try again, she turned and made her way to her trailer. She hadn’t had time to decorate it yet—or even put anything of her own in it—but it would give her that moment of privacy she so desperately needed after the way Robin had been all over her.

“We’ve always had wicked chemistry,” Emma’s voice sounded from behind her as she reached her trailer. Regina’s heart skipped a beat, and she turned.

Emma stood at a safe distance behind her with a smile on her face. Regina returned the smile, her cheeks heating up.

“That’s the truth.” Her body still throbbed with need even after the way Robin had made her feel more than a little uncomfortable.

It was because of Emma.

She opened the door to her trailer, and for just a split second debated in whether or not to invite Emma inside. She watched Emma for a second, and knew what an invite would mean

She made the decision in a heartbeat. She knew what she wanted, and what Emma wanted. They were both adults—consenting adults.

“Why don’t you join me?”

Emma flushed and wet her lips. She took a quick step forward and then stopped. “If you’re sure.”

“Most assuredly.”

With that, Regina opened her trailer and Emma followed closely. Before she knew it, Emma had her pressed against the closed door of her trailer, kissing her passionately and without restraint.

Emma lifted Regina’s leg up around her waist, as her dress bunched around her waist, Emma’s hard cock pressed exactly against her already throbbing clit.

Regina rolled her hips against Emma, the feeling of the blonde against her filling her with more need and arousal than she ever felt, and she moaned when Emma’s dick pressed against her clit exactly right.

“Oh god—Regina are you sure?” Emma breathed as she pulled back from the kiss.

Regina narrowed her eyes. She was throbbing with need, she could feel Emma throbbing against her, and still Emma seemed to need—

“Do you need an enthusiastic yes?” Regina asked with a smirk. “Because then—hell yes, I’m sure.”

Emma breathed a sigh of relief before she leaned in for another heated kiss. She didn’t pull back this time, her hips pushing against Regina in a steady rhythm.

When she did pull back, she started pressing open mouthed kisses to Regina’s skin, trailing to her neck and licking and blowing on heated skin.

“I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you.”

Regina shuddered with pleasure when Emma’s warm breath moved against her skin and she hummed.

“I feel honored,” Regina sassed breathlessly before she rolled her hips again, and she moaned when Emma pushed forward at the same time. The pressure was heavenly.

“I need to—oh, god I need to be inside you,” Emma murmured against Regina’s skin, before she pulled back.

Regina had other ideas. She pulled Emma back, breathing heavily as she wrapped her other leg around Emma’s waist too and then she reached down, opening the button on Emma’s pants.

“No need to waste any time,” she hummed and she could _feel_ Emma’s cock jump. She pushed down her pants and boxers, freeing her throbbing member and pumping it once, twice before she brushed her finger against the tip.

Emma shuddered and then jerked her hips forward, pushing herself against Regina’s still clothed core.

Regina whimpered and pulled her lip with her teeth for a moment before she shifted, and then pulled at her panties.

“Tear them,” she murmured against Emma’s cheek.

Emma jerked her hips forward as she pulled her head back to look at Regina. “What?”

“Tear them, Emma,” she snapped breathlessly, guiding one of Emma’s hands to the waistband of her panties. “They are ruined anyway, so tear them.”

Emma huffed out in surprise, but then used all her strength to tear Regina’s panties off of her.

And then finally, her cock slipped through wet folds. They both whimpered at the feeling, and Regina puffed out a breath as she felt the coiling low in her belly only getting worse.

“Fuck, you’re wet,” Emma hummed and used a hand to position herself. “You’re so ready for me.”

“Are you going to do something about it, or are we going to stand here?” Regina breathed in Emma’s ear.

Emma jerked her hips forward, pumping into Regina to the hilt, hard and rougher than she had planned. Regina cried out, and Emma pressed her lips to Regina’s.

“You can’t—you can’t make a sound,” Emma murmured against her lips and Regina moaned, and bit Emma’s lip.

Emma pushed forward roughly and then pulled back, only to push into Regina again with as much force.

Their movements synced, and Emma kissed Regina hard as she pounded into her. Regina whimpered into Emma’s kiss, the heat building fast in her belly. She felt herself start to tighten around Emma’s cock and she broke the kiss.

Before she could make a sound, Emma pressed her hard against the door and pulled her head against her. Regina’s lips pressed against the skin in her neck.

Emma was relentless in her thrusting and Regina moaned again before she bit into the skin where Emma’s neck met her shoulder—leaving a clear mark.

She came hard, her hips stuttering out of the rhythm Emma set with her hard thrusting, and her nails pushed into Emma’s back.

Emma pounded harder, and then stopped as she came inside of Regina. Her hips jerked, her cock throbbed as she emptied herself inside of Regina’s pussy.

They both stayed where they are, still connected and occasionally jerking their hips, breathing hard as they held onto each other.

“Well,” Emma breathed as she gently untangled herself from Regina after a moment.

“Well, indeed,” Regina replied as she shuddered, and then stepped out of her ruined panties. “That was interesting.”

Emma glanced around, her half erect dick still out in the open and Regina chuckled as she moved around her and handed her a wet wipe.

“And this is awkward,” Emma added. She had a flush to her cheeks as she wiped herself clean. “I ruined your panties.”

She leaned down to get them before Regina could react, and bit her lip before she smirked and pushed the panties in her pocket.

“You’re disgusting,” Regina murmured with a blush on her face. “There’s water in the fridge—I have to go to the bathroom.”

When she returned from the bathroom, she pulled a fresh pair of panties out of her bag and grinned at Emma. The blonde had settled on her couch, a bottle of water in her hand.

“Were you prepared for this?” Emma asked with a smirk of her own. “I mean, I don’t know how we didn’t get to film together this week, but I’m glad we did today.”

“Do you think we just needed to get it out of our systems?” Regina asked tentatively. She wasn’t the kind of person to have sex with someone so easily—they’d known each other for years but never had anything more than polite conversation and some flirting—until today.

Emma shrugged. “As long as it doesn’t change our working together, I wouldn’t be opposed to it happening again.”

“You wouldn’t be opposed,” Regina echoed and then shook her head with a smile. She had to admit, she felt the same way. “Let’s see how it goes, shall we?”

“Yea.” Emma stood to her feet and stretched out her body. Regina let her eyes roam, and when Emma noticed, she winked. “I am famished. I hope we still have time to eat.”

Regina bit her lip and opened the trailer door, gesturing for Emma to lead the way. “I hope so too—I still have a full day of filming with Robin ahead.”

Emma hummed and fell into step next to Regina, their shoulders occasionally touching.

“I hope he gets it now.” She snorted out a laugh. “In showing him what he was doing was wrong, I did the same thing.”

“The difference was consent.”

The only food available, was a quesadilla for the both of them. Regina grinned at Emma as she devoured hers.

“Well, I’m sure he’ll do better now.” Emma said, her voice thick as if her food stuck in her throat. Regina rolled her eyes as she took a bite. “What? I was hungry.”

Regina lifted a brow and hummed around her food. “Me too,” she added when she had swallowed.

Something about Emma kept her intrigued and her body was still thrumming with need even after the way they had spent their lunch break together.

Regina tensed when she heard Robin, his voice carrying through the set in a way that set her on edge and she sighed.

Emma noticed right away, and her eyes darkened. “You don’t really like him, do you?”

“Not really, no. But he’s a big deal, and he’s a good actor,” Regina shrugged and she took her last bite. She chewed and swallowed it before she cleared her throat. “I can be professional.”

And she was planning on doing that with more than just Robin. She wanted this job, and she wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize it.

Not even when she felt ready to go another round with Emma again.

—SQ—

They wrapped their scenes together late that night and Regina was relieved that she could finally relax.

She didn’t look back as she made her way to her trailer to gather her bags.

“What a day,” Robin said as he fell into step with her. She glanced at him before she clenched her jaw.

He had continued to make her uncomfortable with unnecessary touches here and there. She had schooled her features around him and everyone else on set—mostly because she really didn’t want to keep repeating the same scenes.

His touches and the way his eyes darkened whenever he was close to her didn’t belong in the scenes they had together. But as they moved from scene to scene, Emma accepted it because Regina had.

“Indeed. I’m glad to be able to go home.”

He hummed as they stopped in front of her trailer and she turned toward him, waiting to see what he wanted.

“I liked working with you today.” Robin reached out and touched her arm, and she stepped back. “I can’t wait to film our next scenes.”

“It was an interesting experience.” She stepped back again, as he stepped forward. “I really should be going home—I’ve been here since six this morning.”

“Alright,” he murmured and then smiled at her again. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Regina breathed out, relief flooding through her when she realized that no, she wouldn’t see him again the coming week.

“No, I’m wrapped for this episode.” She smiled and then stepped back again, her back hitting the side of her trailer. “Good night, Robin.”

“Good night, Regina.” He attempted another step forward and she held up her hand. She could feel the shiver when she touched his chest, but he smirked and then covered her hand on his chest. “Sweet dreams.”

He turned on his heels and walked away from her, and she sagged against the side of her trailer with a sigh.

Her hands shook as she stood up straight a moment later, and when she opened her trailer she stepped inside on shaky legs.

“Hey, you okay?” Emma’s voice sounded behind her, and Regina quickly turned around and flashed her a smile. “I’m still super busy but I just wanted to say good night.”

Regina hummed and grabbed her bags before she moved toward the door. Emma stepped back to let Regina through.

“I’m happy I wrapped—I’m exhausted.”

“I bet—we had to do a lot of takes of that last scene,” Emma murmured and Regina stopped right in front of the blonde. “So, home?”

“Yes.” Regina turned to face her, and then narrowed her eyes. She leaned closer and pressed a kiss to Emma’s lips.

Emma hummed into the kiss and then pulled Regina against her, before she backed her against the trailer.

They moved in tandem, kissing and touching each other and for a moment, Regina wondered when she’d let go of her bags when she found her hands in Emma’s hair.

Emma rolled her hips against Regina and moaned. She did it again, and again, and Regina whimpered into the kiss when she could feel herself yet again soaking her panties.

When Emma pulled back enough to place her forehead against Regina’s, there was a moment where everything seemed to catch up to them.

Regina panted as she held onto Emma, and neither moved. Their hips were still pressed together, and Regina could feel Emma’s arousal pressed against her.

“I—you should go home,” Emma huffed as she tightened her grip on Regina. “Because if you stay, I’m never going to get this episode out to editing.”

Regina laughed softly and then pushed gently against Emma, missing the heat the moment that the blonde stepped away.

“You’re right.” She blinked in surprise when Emma bent down and handed her bags to her.

“I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of each other in the next six months,” Emma added, her smile back. “I think the only reason we haven’t seen each other before today, is because the assistant director did your other scenes.”

“I look forward to it.” Regina winked, and even in the darkened parking lot, she could see the blush on Emma’s face. “I’ll see you around.”

“Yea.” Emma paused to take a deep breath. “See you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Positive feedback really does make it more fun to write for you, so please tell me what you think!  
> Follow me on Twitter (@EvilQRoni)


End file.
